Phantoms Jump
by Riqis Inna Sunja
Summary: Rewrite of Phantoms Jump xCityx! Continuing without your family and friends, due to an accident that wasn't even supposed to happen again, is tough. Having to move to a different city because you can't stay in the same town where you watched everyone die is even harder. Danny and Dani settle down in Jump, since it already has heroes. Can they lay low? Full summary inside!


_**Hi all! And welcome to my rewrite of 'Phantoms Jump xCityx'! Note that, as this is a rewrite, there will be changes in areas that I had put in before, the Timeline slightly altered, yadda yadda. Points that I had before now seem stupid to me, so those will change as well.**_

_**Summary: Continuing without your family and friends, due to an accident that wasn't even supposed to happen again, is tough. Having to move to a different city because you can't stay in the same town where you watched everyone die is even harder. Danny didn't know what to do; Sure he had his clone/sister Danielle that he could relate to, but only to an extent. During their search for a new place to live, Dani spots Jump City and wishes to stay there. Seeing as heroes already inhabit the city, it appeals to Danny, who wishes to use his powers- now seen as more of a curse- as little as possible. But the odds aren't in his favor, as even while living in the city and lying low, the Halfas run into the city's heroes, and their paths can't be uncrossed as the Halfa's obsession get the better of both of them; Now they must protect, especially when ghosts start terrorizing Jump, and the Titans can't handle it. And when Two especially powerful and Dark ghosts enter, intent on death and destruction.**_

_**Post: D-Stabilized (PP doesn't exist)**_

_**Post: entire TT series**_

_**Danielle does look 16, same as Danny, but for a different reason than in the original fic.**_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in California as two tired teens made their way down an all but abandoned street. The raven haired duo huffed and readjusted their duffel bags simultaneously, continuing their trek towards the city they could see in the distance. The female of the two brushed her bang to the side and wiped sweat off her brow, turning to the male and glaring.

"Remind me again," She started while halting in her step. "why we are walking under the blazing sun, in ninety degree weather, in freaking _California, _when we could fly and get there at least five times as fast." She said to the other calmly, taking off her red beanie and going to stuff it in her bag, something she should have done hours ago. She halted in her movements when the other began to speak.

"Because, Danielle," He answered. "we aren't going to go use our powers randomly for luxuries while the GiW is tracking everything the Phantoms' do. Besides," he added, getting her to raise her eyes back to him from where she looked down. "we're getting new lives, ones where we don't fight ghosts every day, we should at least _try_ to act normal." he said, turning her around and pushing her towards the city.

"Well sorry, but I, unlike you, have always had my powers; therefore, using my powers _is_ normal." She retorted, glancing over her shoulder at him, shrugging when he glared.

"You know what I mean." he huffed. She simply smiled to herself and continued walking until they reached the sign.

_Welcome to Jump City_

_Home of the Teen Titans!_

"What the hell are 'Teen Titans?'" Danielle asked. Danny stared at her, trying to remember that she was barely a year old, and hasn't really read or watched the news before.

"They're a group of superheroes that protect the city from crime." He supplied, looking at her warily when her eyes seemed to light up with an idea. "What?"

"Well, why don't we move _here._"

"Why?"

"You don't want to have to use your powers too much, right?" he nodded. "Well, what better way to make your Hero Complex take a back seat to 'normal life' than living in a city that you _know _is already protected?" she asked excitedly. Danny looked contemplative for a moment, looking to the sign, the city, then his 'sister', with her smile and shining blue eyes. She seemed very pleased with her plan, and was just waiting for Danny to agree with her brilliance. He looked at her for a few more seconds before nodding in confirmation.

"Alright." he answered. She whooped in excitement. "_But._" She froze, staring at him and nodding for him to continue. "We can't use Fenton as our surname, you don't exist, and I died with my family, remember? The media, and Vlad, will find us." he said. "And I am _not _changing my first name." he scowled. Dani looked at him and nodded.

"Ok. How about Danny and Dani...McLain?"

"Ember's last name?"

"Yeah."

"Not a chance."

"Dexter?"

"As in Poindexter, as in Sydney?"

"...Yeah."

"No."

"Walker?"

"Are you nuts?"

"...Ra?"

"Are you really just choosing names from ghosts? We're trying to get away from that!" Danny growled.

"Well what the hell do you think our last name should be?" she snapped.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Smith, or Jones, or Allen. Something inconspicuous and in no way relates to our past!" he snapped right back.

"...Dixon?"

"N- wait, what?" he asked, thrown off by the actual normalcy of the name.

"Dixon, like Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead." She answered, smiling. "It's normal, but not boring, and I like it." she commented. Danny narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"...Fine. Now let's into town so I can get on my laptop and forge some documents." he said, walking towards the city.

"You say that like it's no big deal." Dani commented, grabbing a water bottle out of her bag, handing it to him after taking a sip. He accepted it, staring ahead as he drank.

"It's not really, Tuck may have been the technical genius of the group, but I've been friends with him since kindergarten, and he's taught me everything that he knows- knew, how to do. I just haven't had to do it since he was always there." Danny answered, and he continued walking, though his steps slowed as he thought of his friend. Dani lowered her head; she had gotten close to both Tucker and Sam in the few months she had stayed with Danny before their deaths.

"So..." she coughed quietly. "You know how to forge things and hack and stuff?" She asked, having no idea how to even start doing either of those things.

"Yeah." Danny answered, shaking his head slightly and speeding back up, smiling at his clone. "I'm not nearly as fast as Tuck i- was, but I can make really good documents and get through security settings and firewalls and all that; Don't go asking me to hack into the Pentagon or anything though." he joked, but Dani could see the pain hidden behind the mask. She wondered if he could see hers.

* * *

Four hours later found them in 'Take a Break With Books', a nice, small little bookstore. They were tucked away in the corner, with Danny typing away on his laptop and Dani happily humming while reading Edgar Allan Poe, a small stack of books by different authors lay next to her; T.S. Elliot, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Emily Dickinson, even Shakespeare and Sophocles. Danielle loved it, when she lived with Vlad she wasn't allowed to touch the books in his library because she was still getting a grasp on her powers and almost incinerated one by accident. Now she had full control and could read all the books she wanted.

_'Vlad...' _she thought, remembering the last day she had seen him, when he tried to kill her. Before she could continue in her musings, however, a shadow fell over the two.

"How are you doing, darlings?" Asked Ms. Greenly, the owner. She gave off a very grandmotherly feel, nothing like the stereotypical cranky librarians you would see on TV. They both looked up from what they were doing, simultaneously, and smiled warmly right back.

"We're doing wonderful, thank you." they answered together, blushing slightly when they heard the echo. She laughed and turned to leave, still smiling.

"Good, I'm going to lock up soon, so I want you to go to bed soon as well, because I'm going to wake you up bright and early to put all the books back on the shelves." she warned, walking away.

"Alright ma'am!" they answered, smiling as she walked away.

That was another occurrence that went well for them. Danielle was upstairs looking for books earlier and noticed several empty rooms, she returned to Danny and told him what she had found and they made up a story to tell Ms. Greenly: They were siblings from a family that traveled a lot, almost never staying in the same place. Finally, they told their parents that they wanted a good, constant education, instead of homeschooling. So their parents allowed them to travel and find the school they wished to attend. They did, but once the pair got to Jump City, they couldn't find a nice, cheap place to live. And so, when they told Ms. Greenly- who they had already won over slightly with their love of books, and apparently just by being 'twins'_("I love twins, and you two are just so adorable!")-_ the story they had concocted, and commented about the empty rooms, saying they would pay rent and follow any rules. She just smiled and told them they could take any empty rooms they wanted, and that people barely come in the bookstore anymore anyways. Her few conditions were that they go to their rooms within thirty minutes of her locking up, and that they help her around the library as much as possible. They happily accepted.

"Glad to know our 'Twin' charm can help us out some." Danielle muttered, with a smile. Danny nodded his agreement.

"That, and being nice to a kind old lady. Those rooms weren't being used, I don't see why she would have much of a problem with it." He added. Dani cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean besides letting two teenage strangers live in your bookstore?" she laughed. Danny blushed, waving his arms around as he answered.

"W-well what would we do? Steal books?" he replied, slightly flustered. Dani just laughed again. Walking upstairs towards her chosen room. Danny grumbled, sending their new documents to the printer on the checkout desk, grabbing them, and running up to follow Danielle.

* * *

Ms. Greenly wasn't joking when she said she would wake them up bright and early. At five thirty she got to the bookstore and knocked on their doors, calling through the door that they needed to help re-shelf the books. They groaned but otherwise agreed, she was giving them shelter, after all. After getting dressed and ready for the day, the two made their way downstairs and over to the checkout desk, where Ms. Greenly was sitting. Dani leaned over the desk and smiled at her.

"Anything in particular you need us to start with?" Dani asked.. Ms. Greenly smiled back and grabbed a bag with cereal and milk out from under the desk. She shoved it towards them, taking out two bowls with spoons next.

"Yes, start with eating." She answered. The Duo glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"No ma'am, we couldn't-"

"Oh yes you can." She interrupted. "If you're going to be helping me, and walking to school and what not, then you need your energy, so you're going to eat this cereal." she said pointedly, leaving no room for argument. "And you haven't eaten since at least four o'clock yesterday when you entered my store, so you must be starving." she smiled when their stomachs rumbled, only proving her point. They looked to each other, blushing, and nodded.

"Thank you ma'am!" they smiled.

"Oh please, call me Carol." she replied warmly, smile still in place. They nodded before they began pouring their bowls. Ms. Gree- Carol, busied herself with a nice book while she waited. Once they finished eating, Carol led them to where they should begin re-shelving the books. They gathered the books that were sitting on tables and chairs around the area and got started.

"Do you two have plans for today?" Carol asked, sitting in a chair with a cup of tea, watching the teens work.

"Yes ma'a- eh, um yeah. We're gonna go to the bank and withdraw some money, get some new clothes, and then apply for jobs that we can go to after school." Danny replied. Carol nodded and continued sipping her tea, and the Halfas went back to re-shelving. Ten minutes later, they were done, and after speaking with Carol for a while longer, the twins were walking out the door, calling goodbye.

* * *

"And what do you need today, sir?" The banker asked, glancing around in confusion.

"_**Probably looking for parents." **_Dani commented through their link, a connection they only found out about a few days before everyone died.

"_**I would too if two sixteen year olds that I had never seen before, came in." **_Danny replied, giving the man a small smile.

"It's just us here, sir. We need to make a withdrawal. The Dixon account, please." he said, giving the banker the required information. Just as the banker was moving to get the money, shots rang out through the building. Everyone ducked as men in dark masks and semi-automatic gun began circling them.

"Everyone get down and stay quiet!" one of them yelled, and the people complied, some already crying in fear. Everyone's hands were put in zip ties, in their laps.

"_**Danny?"**_

"_**We can't do anything, there's nowhere to transform, and they aren't ghosts."**_

Danielle sighed quietly, his no human policy was going to get them killed in this city.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for chapter one!, If this doesn't seem familiar at all yet, that's because it's a rewrite, so I am changing things. But I am also trying to make the story longer, I went waaaay too fast with the original, yeah?**_

_**SHOUT OUT TO ChopSuzi! I passed around some ideas to her and she helped me out :)**_

_**And to VampireFrootloopsRule, because they are just awesome, and I feel bad for ailing them as a Beta :/**_

_**Don't expect quick updates, since my grades are bad as it is, and I have Finals this week and the next. Not to mention that schedules are all but nonexistent in my life...**_

_**This was posted on January/10/2013, with 2,065 words.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
